Games utilizing large square blocks made up of a plurality of smaller blocks which can be manipulated along various axes have become very popular in recent times. One particular game has been referred to as the "Rubik Cube" upon which a Hungarian patent application No. 170062 was filed on Feb. 28, 1978. The side walls of the smaller blocks forming the "Rubik Cube" have different colors, and the object of the game is to align all of the common colors on one side of the enlarged cube by manipulating groups of cubes about various axes.
Another puzzle or game wherein square blocks are manipulated about a board is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 785,665 granted on Mar. 21, 1905. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,089, there is disclosed a manipulatable toy and more particularly a mechanical puzzle which includes a plurality of varied colored parts which are movable relative to each other to form various patterns.
While the above puzzles, particularly the "Rubik Cube," have become very popular in recent years, the novelty of the game often diminishes, and it is desirable to produce new games requiring different skills.